Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, Taiwan Utility model patent No. M391745 discloses a receptacle connector 500 which comprises a first housing 5 and a plurality of first terminals 6. The first housing 5 has a first body 51, an accommodating groove 52 locating in the front of the first body 51 and opening downwards, and a plurality of first terminal grooves 54 provided in the first body 51, intervally arranged, and in communication with the accommodating groove 52. Moreover, the first housing 5 further has a transversal wall portion 58 connected to a rear side of the first body 51, and a plurality of position-limiting grooves 59 respectively corresponding to the plurality of the first terminal grooves 54 are formed in the transversal wall portion 58. The plurality of the first terminals 6 are respectively disposed in the plurality of the first terminal grooves 54, respectively, and each of the first terminals 6 has a first fixing portion 61 uprightly secured in the first terminal groove 54, a resilient arm 62 folded forwards and then extending upwards from a lower end of the first fixing portion 61, a first contact portion 63 formed at a distal end of the first resilient arm 62 and extending into the accommodating groove 52, a first extending portion 64 foldedly extending rearwards from an upper end of the first fixing portion 61, and a first conductive connecting portion 65 foldedly extending downwards from a rear end of the first extending portion 64 and passing through the position-limiting groove 59 in the transversal wall portion 58. Because the first terminal 6 is folded in form of a general S-shape, the first terminal 6 not only has a profile thereof lowered but also has resiliency sufficient, and a whole profile of the receptacle connector 500 is also lowered.
However, because a strip is connected to the first conductive connecting portions 65 (i.e. soldering legs) of the first terminals 6, when the first terminals 6 are row inserted into the first terminal grooves 54 along a direction indicated as an arrow A, due to blocking from the transversal wall portion 58, the strip can not directly pass and has to pass around the transversal wall portion 58, which makes the first terminals 6 not easily assembled.
After the first terminals 6 are assembled to the first housing 5, because the first conductive connecting portion 65 of the first terminal 6 is too long, it is easy to make the first terminal 6 unstable and it is easy for the first terminal 6 to deviate from the first housing 5 along a direction indicated as an arrow B before soldering to a circuit board, consequently a problem on position alignment would be yielded and then secondary process would be performed for the position alignment. In addition, the conductive path from the first contact portion 63 to the first conductive connecting portion 65 of the first terminal 6 is relatively long and thus can decay of the transmitting signal. Consequentially, certain individuals would appreciate an improved electrical connector.